1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator including an inner door including an opening and an outer door which opens and closes the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, refrigerators are home appliances which each include a storage compartment for storing food and a cool air supply device to keep food fresh for a long time.
A rack is provided in the storage compartment to put food thereon. The storage compartment may be provided to allow a front side thereof to be opened to put food in or take food out, and the open front side of the storage compartment may be opened and closed by a main door pivotably coupled with the a body. A door guard capable of storing food in addition to the rack disposed in the storage compartment may be provided on a rear side of the main door.
Since the door guard described above is provided at the rear side of the main door, generally, it is possible to approach the door guard by opening the main door. Meanwhile, there are refrigerators which include an additional auxiliary door provided at the main door in order to approach the door guard without opening the main door. In the case of refrigerators including the auxiliary door described above, since it is possible to approach the door guard provided at the rear side of the main door by opening only the auxiliary door, a diversity of food-storing options may increase and an effect of preserving cool air may be provided.